Different from the Rest
by xxbeliever
Summary: ShikamaruxOC Shikamaru is surrounded by insanely over-bearing women: Ino, his mother, Sakura, even Temari. However, Saya is different. Instead of beating on him like all the others, she has a way of making him smile. ShikamaruxOC
1. Biography for Fuma Saya

_**Different from the Rest**_

A Nara Shikamaru romance

Prelude: Saya's biography

**Author's notes: I do not own "Naruto". I only own "Saya", although I have taken the Fuma and Senju clans from Kishimoto and...for the most part I've made my own interpretation of it. If you'd like you can skip this and read the next chapter which is the first chapter of the story, but it would be nice if you head this biography to get to know Saya!**

**P.s. there will be BIG spoilers in this story if you aren't up-to-date with the latest manga chapters/anime episodes.**

**Name:** Fuma Saya

_**Age:**__ 15-16_

_**Height:**__ 5'2''_

_**Weight:**__ 108_

_**Appearance:**__ Saya has long black hair that goes to the middle of her back and side-swept bangs that go to the right. She usually keeps her hair down and uses a small blue ribbon to keep her hair from falling in her face (except her bangs). She has brown eyes with long is a petite girl in height and is well-developed with a bigger bust than the other girls her age and rounder hips. Overall she has a graceful appearance. She's not stunningly beautiful, but she is prettier than average. _

_When on missions she wears a long, black-sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck and fishnet underneath that, and wrappings around her chest. She wears a short dark blue skirt with a slit on the right side and slightly shorter black training shorts for easy movement. On her left knee she wears a a fishnet style knee-brace. Over her shirt she wears a gray vest thats not as bulky as a normal Chuunin/Jounin vest with pockets on the front to hold scrolls. She carries a leg pouch and a medic bag. She wears ninja boots, similar to Sakura's. Her headband is around her neck. _

_Her casual attire is a long-sleeved black kimono top with a blue sash around her waist, and a blue skirt (with no slit) and the same boots. Her top is slightly low cut so fishnet is shown underneath. _

_**Personality:**__ Saya has a kind disposition. She has always been a hard-worker and is usally seen with a small smile that tends to grow when around those she has a fondness for children, and she has a usually even temper, unlike her highly aggressive clan. When angered she is explosive, especially in battle. She is strict, especially when she occasionally teaches at the Academy, but not over-bearingly so. She longs become a Jounin so that she can train the younger generation of shinobi to grow stronger as well as be a role model. Her favorite things to do are train, read, and teach at the Academy. _

_**Abilities/Stats**__ Saya is a Chuunin who masters in Genjutsu and medical-jutsu. She is skilled with weapons and prefers long range combat. She analyzes battles before using her Genjutsu and tends to use long-range weapons. As she mastered her Genjutsu she trained with Kurenai in order to improve and considered Kurenai her role model. Her medical jutsu was learned from Shizune._

_Taijutsu : 2.5/5  
Ninjutsu:3.5/5  
Genjutsu:  
4/5Intelligence: 4/5  
Speed: 2.5/5  
Stamina:3/5  
Hand seals: 3/5_

_**Clan:**__ Saya's father was from the Fuma clan, a clan known for their aggressiveness in battle and weaponry. Even outside of battle, the Fuma clan is known to be impulsive (sometimes negatively so) and rash, but weapon masters and skilled weapon makers. Saya's mother was from the famous Senju clan that founded Konoha. They are known to be skilled in all types of jutsu. However as the clan got smaller and smaller some ceased to become shinobi._

_**Past (including teammates and such):**__Saya's mother died in childbirth and her father died during the Great Ninja War. Saya was raised by her aunt and uncle until she was old enough to take care of herself which she then moved into a small apartment within the Fuma compound. Saya graduated in the same year as Shikamaru and the rest of the genin did, but unlike the rest, her teammates and her are no longer do many missions together. Her teammates were fratneral twins (Akiko and Ryuu). Ryuu went on to become a member of ANBU and Akiko is training to become an interrogator (like Ibiki) and has become the lover of their former sensei. Since childhood, because they live close, Shikamaru and Saya had been friends. However, Saya has a crush on Shikamaru since they graduated from the Academy, even though she knows that Shikamaru only considers her a friend. As she grew older and showed a level-headed personality since childhood her clan involves her in most important decisions. Since her father was head of the Fuma clan, Saya is the heiress. Currently she is considered the leader of her clan with her uncle and aunt as her advisers. Because she is still quite young she is still learning what it means to be the head of her clan._


	2. Ch 1: Saya

_**Different from the Rest**_

A Nara Shikamaru romance

Chapter 1: Saya

* * *

Shikamaru dragged his feet lazily as he yawned widely on a nice morning in Konoha. In one arm he was carrying a basket of deer antlers his mother was making him drop off at the medicine and herbal shop. Shikamaru sighed as he complained to himself. '_That is so troublesome. I've been away on missions for the past couple of weeks and all I wanted was a couple of days to recover. So what do she do? She barges into my room early in the morning and drops this basket on my stomach, forcing me awake. I will never see what dad sees in her.'_

Making his way through the mid-morning crowd Shikamaru continued to grumble to himself all the way up to the shop.

The bells hanging above the shop's entrance chimed as Shikamaru walked through. There was only one other customer in the shop, and she was browsing through a section of herbs when she looked up, her brown eyes resting on Shikamaru. She smiled at him, causing Shikamaru to stop in his tracks momentarily. His previous annoyances also ceased for the moment as he was surprised to see his long time friend.

"Shikamaru," the girl with brown eyes and long, black hair said with a smile. "I didn't know it was possible for you to wake up this early."

Shikamaru smirked. "If it were up to me I wouldn't be awake this early," he admitted. Lifting the basket in his hand he gave it a little shake. "My mom wanted me to drop these things off."

The shop-keeper emerged from the back of the store at that moment. The elderly man smiled at the girl. "Saya-san, have you found everything- oh Shikamaru-san! Is that a new basket of antlers?"

Shikamaru looked at Saya, who waved at hand at him. "Finish your business first," she said. "I still have some things I'm looking for."

Shikamaru nodded and went to the counter to let the shop-keeper sort through the antlers.

After the antler's were paid for, Shikamaru went back to Saya who was now looking at jars with contents that were almost unidentifiable.

Shikamaru took in Saya's appearance, noting that she, just like himself, was in normal attire instead of wearing her usual clothes that she wore during training and on missions. "How's your training going with Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru asked.

Saya gave Shikamaru a knowing look before answering. "Fine," she said. "We haven't been training much lately. So I've been occupying myself with other things between missions."

Shikamaru glanced down at the basket on the crook of Saya's arm that was filled with jars and packets of herbs and medicines. Shikamaru knew that Saya was a Genjutsu master as well as a medic-nin. She was also a proficient weapon master. Like him, she was a Chuunin, having become one the same time he did.

There was a pause in conversation for a moment as Shikamaru idly watched Saya read the labels of the jar. Finally, she smiled. "Okay, I'm done," she said, looking into her basket.

"Your mother has also given me a chore," Saya said with a small laugh.

Shikamaru's eyes widened with surprise before he sighed. "That woman," he muttered.

Saya laughed again. "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to help," she said as she walked to the counter. "Your mom wanted me to prepare a special ointment for your deer. It's the least I can do for your clan. You've always allowed me to get the best pick when I ask for it."

Shikamaru sighed again, putting his hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't have to do that," he said. "The antlers are for the village, so you should feel obligated to do this for my mother."

"Don't worry about it," Saya insisted again, waiting for the shop-keeper to make her change.

The bells chimed once more as Saya and Shikamaru left the shop together. "Where are you heading," Saya asked.

"Home," Shikamaru said. "I just remembered Asuma-sensei is coming to meet me later."

"I'm walking back to my house too," Saya said. "We can walk together," she offered.

Shikamaru blinked at Saya before smiling lightly and nodding, following her. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, taking in the sights and sounds of the village. Children running in front of them, pretending to be ninja, shop-keepers taking care of the outside appearance of their shop, occasionally waving to the two chuunin.

As they crossed a small bridge, a sound of little footsteps echoed behind them.

"Saya-nee-chan! Saya-nee-chan!"

Saya stopped to see a couple of young girls running behind her and Shikamaru. Each girl was carrying a handful of flowers.

Saya smiled at them as Shikamaru watched on, more interested than he looked. "Saya-nee-chan," one of the girls said again with a huge grin, showing she was missing a tooth. "Guess what we found out!"

Saya feigned a puzzled look. "What happened," she asked.

"We're starting at the Academy soon," the other girl squealed happily.

Saya beamed at them. "Good for you!" She then nodded her head at Shikamaru. "He teaches there on occasion too," Saya said.

The girls stared at Shikamaru in awe before bowing to him quickly which made him blush lightly. "Saya," he grumbled. "why'd you have to tell them? This is troublesome."

Saya smiled at him before turning to the girls again. "I'm proud of you two," she said. "Are you going to grow and be strong kunochi?"

"Yes!"

"Just like you Saya-nee-chan!"

The girls remembered the flowers in their hands. "These are for you," one of them said as the other tapped her arm.

"Saya-nee-chan, are you on a date?"

Saya's eyes widened as her cheeks quickly turned red. She laughed nervously. "Of course not," she said. "Shikamaru has been my friend since we were your age."

"Wow!"

Saya laughed again, regaining her composure. "Now run back home, you two. Help your mom out!" The girls ran away laughing as Saya tucked the flowers in her basket.

Shikamaru scratched his cheek lightly as the last of the red disappeared from his cheek. Saya heard him mutter something about kids and assumptions.

"Who were they," Shikamaru asked as they neared Saya's clan compound.

"Some girls from the village that found me training one day," she said, shrugging. "They're sweet kids."

Saya smiled at Shikamaru as they neared the gates of her compound. "Well, it was fun seeing you again," she said. "Please tell your mom I will have the ointment ready by the end of today."

Shikamaru smirked at Saya. "Am I your messenger now?"

"Yep!"

"Troublesome…"

Saya laughed once more before she disappeared behind the gates of her clan home. Shikamaru rubbed his neck as he made a right and walked in the direction of his home. For as long as he had known Saya, she had always had a sunny disposition. Another thing he knew about her was that no matter how much time he spent with her he never grew annoyed as he did with Ino, his mother, and sometimes Sakura.

* * *

**Author's notes: This is officially the first chapter of the story, the last "chapter" was Saya's bipgraphy. If you skimmed through that, that's fine, but I would encourage you to read it so that you get to know her a bit better! Also, I warned that this tory has major spoilers for those who aren't up-to-date with the latest manga chapters/ anime episodes.**

This story is currently also found on and my name there is different, but I wanted to put my story here too. I may eventually give up on that site and leave the story here though, but who knows. =D

Oh, I hate doing this, but I am kind of aksing for reviews/responses. I am always interested in what my readers have to say about my writing and about my stories. So if you have any questions/comments/concerns, please don't be shy!

Oh, and anything else about me, just check out my profile! Thanks again!


	3. Ch 2: Friendship

_**Different from the Rest**_

A Nara Shikamaru romance

Ch. 2: Friendship

* * *

Saya kneeled on the ground, panting slightly as perspiration glistened on her forehead beneath her bangs.

"Again," she muttered to herself, shakily moving to her feet. Closing her eyes, Saya brought her hands together in the same hand seals she'd been repeating in the last couple of hours.

Kurenai watched on as her student seemingly disappeared. Kurenai smiled to herself, knowing what was coming next._ 'She's getting better,'_ Kurenai observed. _'She learned the jutsu in a very short amount of time. It's impressive.'_

Kurenai's moved her crimson eyes to the left just as a hand touched her neck. With her peripheral vision, Kurenai saw a tree behind her and the upper half of Saya's body seemed to be part of the tree.

Saya smiled lightly as she declared Kurenai's Genjutsu "mastered."

Kurenai smiled before releasing the illusion Saya had cast over her. Saya let out a groan as she fell to her knees once more. Kurenai smiled fondly at the young chuunin.

"Tired," teased Kurenai.

"Very," Saya confirmed as finally got up. "I thought it would take me longer to learn the jutsu," she admitted.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, but you're a quick learner. I admire that."

Saya grinned at the compliment.

"If you have time, let's go back to my apartment," Kurenai said to Saya. "I'm getting tired, and you must be thirsty."

Saya nodded as the two women left the training ground. Saya glanced at Kurenai from the corner of her eyes. Kurenai had a soft smile on her lips as she watched the people of Konoha, occasionally waving to a shop-keeper. Saya noticed that she absently ran a hand along her stomach.

Once inside Kurenai's flat, both women removed their sandals and left them by the door . Saya headed to the window in the living room and opened it just as a gentle breeze blew in their direction. Kurenai busied herself in her small kitchen.

"Fresh air will be good for you," Saya said glancing at her mentor. She then bit her lip before quickly speaking, "Kurenai-sensei, thank you for helping me train. I know in your condition you shouldn't. If I hurt you let me know or if I--"

Kurenai waved a hand at Saya as she brought her a tall glass of water and a rice ball. "Don't worry about me," Kurenai said. "I'm only in the early stages, anyway. Tsunade-sama told me that I won't be able to go on missions, but I can still train every once in a while. Besides, it's Asuma who mostly wants me to get rest."

Saya watched from the couch as Kurenai continued to move around her apartment, now with a watering can in hand. A year ago when Saya become Kurenai's student she had asked her about her relationship with Asuma. Kurenai was very evasive in the beginning but eventually confirmed that she and Asuma were indeed lovers.

Kurenai, who was now watering the plants outside her windowsill looked at the Hokage monument. Atop the Hokage's office she noticed many shinobi gathered at the rooftop. She then remembered the mission Asuma had told her he would be going on.

"Saya, why aren't you part of the group that is going in search of the Akatsuki? Since you don't do missions with your former team anymore, I thought Tsunade-sama put on missions when a large number of shinobi are needed."

Saya walked over to the window and stood beside Kurenai, peering into the distance. She caught a glimpse of a large group of ninja scattering in different directions. "She does," said Saya as she watched the water from the watering can hit the young flower buds. "I wasn't put on this mission because I was assigned hospital duties for the next couple of days."

Kurenai nodded her understanding. Kurenai's red eyes trailed to Saya, watching as the young girl drew imaginary circles into the sill. "Shikamaru will be on the mission," Kurenai said.

Saya's finger stopped tracing circles as she smiled lightly, determined not to show a betraying emotion. "So will the rest of his former team."

Kurenai finished with her plants. "He's a clever boy," Kurenai continued with a smile. "A bit of a slacker though. You were both promoted as Chuunin at the same time, weren't you?"

Saya smiled fondly at the memory. "Yes," she confirmed. "We were. I was surprised at the time to see that it was the two of us that were promoted at that time. Looking back to that age, I used to be full of myself, thinking I was so strong. Now I know better. It's amazing that I passed."

Kurenai laughed lightly. "Saya, do you remember asking me about Asuma when we first met?"

Saya laughed and rubbed the back of her head, blushing lightly. "Yeah, do I have to apologize again?"

"No," Kurenai laughed. "but it's my turn now. When do you plan on telling Shikamaru that you love him?"

Saya's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed as red as Kurenai's lipstick. "W-what…"

Kurenai smiled knowingly. "You're not the only observant one, Saya. In the past year you've become something of a little sister to me. That's why it's easy for me to notice your true feelings For the boy."

Saya looked away from Kurenai, her cheeks still flushed. Kurenai smiled. "Don't worry, you're not very obvious at all. I'm sure no one else notices your feelings."

Saya looked up. "Really?"

Kurenai nodded, "Yes. Unless if they were looking for hints, you hide your feelings well." Kurenai touched Saya's shoulder gently. "But don't hide them for too long. I'm sure there are others that see what you see in Shikamaru as well. I wouldn't want to see you lose your chance."

Saya smiled softly at Kurenai's words. Aside from being her new sensei, Saya also view Kurenai in a sisterly way. Closing her eyes, Saya let Kurenai's words sink in. There wasn't a doubt that there were other girls who probably saw Shikamaru in a new light, especially after he became a Chuunin. As her for, Saya always had a soft spot for her lazy friend…

_"Shikamaru, did you know your teammates are looking for you," a 12 year-old Saya asked. She had found the dark-haired boy in his usual rooftop spot, lying down and starring at the few clouds in the sky._

_Shikamaru's narrow eyes turned to Saya who took a seat beside him. "I know, I heard them calling my name. I thought about getting up, but it was too troublesome so I stayed her instead."_

_Saya let out a sigh. "Well, you aren't very good at hiding. I'm sure that if I could find you here then I'm sure Chouji will be here any minute with Ino right behind him."_

_Shikamaru closed his eyes trying not to imagine Ino storming up to his sacred relaxation place and yelling at him for shirking on his ninja duties. Shikamaru opened one eye and snuck a glance at Saya. "Why did you find me," Shikamaru asked._

_Saya smiled at the boy. "Because I wanted to see you," she said. She then caught the look Shikamaru was giving her and giggled nervously. "I meant that since we became shinobi and were put into our teams, I don't get to see you as much as I used to. We haven't had a game of Shogi in nearly a month."_

_Shikamaru closed his eyes again and rested his arms behind his head as he smiled lightly. "I didn't know shogi meat that much to you, especially since you always lose."_

_Shikamaru stuck her tongue out at her companion. "These days, it seems the only way I get to spend time with you is by playing that game. I made it one of my personal goals to beat you at it one day. When I beat you, I can brag that I'm smarter than you!"_

_Shikamaru chuckled lightly as he rolled to his side, facing Saya, propping his head on his elbow. "You're so troublesome."_

_"I know, but still we're friends. What does that say about you?"_

_"That I'm too lazy to make an effort not to be friends with you."_

_"Shikamaru! I'm going to punch you!"_

_"Now you sound like my mother."_

_Saya and Shikamaru stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Saya watched Shikamaru as he flopped over onto his back again. She found herself blushing lightly as she thought about being here alone with him. She smiled slightly._

_"Shikamaru!"_

_Saya and Shikamaru turned to the stairs that led up to the roof, hearing the sounds of footsteps. "Shikamaru, you better be up there," Ino's angry voiced called. Shikamaru let out a grunt of annoyance. Saya laughed lightly._

_"Well, I see that they finally found you," she said standing up and dusting her black pants off. "How about after Ino beats you up and after your training we play a couple games of shogi?"_

_Shikamaru nodded as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Okay."_

_Ino appeared at the roof with fists clenched in anger. "Shikamaru, how long have you been up here! You know we have training today! Saya did you know he was up here? I'm going to kill you Shikamaru!"_

_Saya smiled nervously at Ino as a large drop of sweat formed at her forehead. "He was just about to leave go and meet you guys," Saya said, making Shikamaru smirk behind her._

_"Doesn't matter, he's still late," Ino screeched._

_Seeing there was nothing more that she could do, Saya headed toward the stairs. Behind her, she head the distinct sound of a fist meeting head and Shikamaru cursing angrily._

_"That's what you get for being on a date instead of training," Ino yelled just as Saya got to the bottom of the steps. Saya never heard Shikamaru's response._

A distance away from Kurenai's window, a team of four stood on the rooftop of a building. Shikamaru, along with Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Shikamaru followed Asuma's eyes, spotting Kurenai and Saya in the distance.

Shikamaru smiled to himself knowing that Saya enjoyed spending much of her time with Kurenai, especially lately for some reason. He noticed Kurenai say something to Saya which made the girl laugh. Shikamaru was familiar with Saya's laugh; he could almost hear it, even though he knew that was impossible.

"Tch," Shikamaru made a sound. "I'll have to play shogi with her sometime soon, if not, she'll get on my back about it again." Despite his agitated voice, Shikamaru smiled still, looking forward to time off and shogi with a friend.

* * *

**Author's corner: Okay, chapter 2 of the story! I am currently working on chapter 3, so hopefully it will be up soon!**

**I am working at trying to make my chapters a bit longer, but for now, this is all that I have....Yep! I really hope you enjoyed!**

As always, I'd love to hear feedback! :D


	4. Ch 3: There for You

_**Different from the Rest**_

A Nara Shikamaru Romance

_Ch. 3 - There for you_

_**Warning: This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS! If you aren't up to date with the latest Naruto anime/manga, then you may not like this. Unless you don't mind spoiling yourself a little bit, then I would suggest you turn back. Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

The clock on the white wall showed that an hour had passed since Saya had been in Konoha's hospital. Stifling a sigh, Saya stretched her arms over her head. "Okay," she said to herself. "One hour done, four more to go."

Since Saya had become a medical-nin, she spent a large amount of her time in the hospital in order to put her medical knowledge to use. Where she was stationed and what she did varied by day. Some days Saya would make rounds and check on the patients that are in the hospital for a couple of days. Other days Saya would do check-ups for civilians and shinobi alike, and other days Saya would treat walk-in and emergency patients.

Looking down at her clipboard, Saya flipped through the notes she had made in the last hour. Today was one of those slow days in the walk-in and emergency section. He had treated only three people today: a sick child, an Academy student with a sprained ankle, and a butcher who had cut deeply into his finger.

Walking to the nurse's desk, Saya handed her clipboard to a nurse with blonde hair. Taking her information with a smile, the nurse looked through the notes Saya had made about her treatments today.

"Very good, Saya," the nurse complimented. "Soon enough you and the other young medical students will be running this hospital."

Saya smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Really," she said with a blush. "I'm sure there's still a lot more that I need to learn."

The nurse smiled at her modesty and looked past the girl. Saya turned to see Sakura shrugging on a white coat, identical to the one she was wearing, that made her light pink hair stick out even more.

"Good afternoon, Saya," Sakura said.

"Hello, Sakura," Saya greeted as the pink haired kunoichi stood next to her, resting her arms against the nurses' station.

The nurse greeted Sakura with a smile and glanced at a small clock on her desk. "Well, since it's busy today, I'll have the both of you do rounds on floors 3 and 4 before going back to the walk-in rooms." Saya and Sakura nodded, each taking a clipboard.

Saya turned to the pink-haired girl. "How's Naruto's training going?"

Sakura's emerald eyes clouded over as she smiled fondly thinking of her loud-mouthed teammate. "Really good," she answered enthusiastically.

Saya closed her brown eyes as she smiled. "That's good to hear. It's amazing to think how much he's grown since he's been gone."

Sakura was silent for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

The afternoon slowly passed into early evening as Saya and Sakura found ways to keep themselves occupied. Eventually, after realizing that the day was going to be slow indeed, they succumbed to filing medical reports.

Saya glanced at the clock on the wall for what must have been the umpteenth time. "Eh, finally," she said with a sigh. "I have one more hour and I'm done."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her companion. "Lucky you, I started an hour after you did."

Saya laughed and continued her filing. The room she and Sakura worked in was on the second story. The room was large and spacious and was mostly occupied with shelves of reports and books along with cabinets filled with the same items. On one side of the room there was a large ceiling-to-floor window that gave the two medical kunoichi a perfect view of the village.

After a few more moments of silent filing, a shadow crossed the room. Saya's hands stilled for a moment before she filed the report in her hands. Her brown eyes narrowed as she looked out the window. The morning had started off sunny and bright, but now ominous clouds obscured the sun from view.

"That's strange," Saya said aloud.

Sakura stopped and looked out the window as well. "Yeah," she nodded her head in agreement. "but it's not like it hasn't happened before. It's time for rain anyway."

Saya nodded and continued to stare out the window. "You're right," she said, although her tone made it seem like she was trying to convince herself. _'But I still can't shake the feeling that something is wrong'. _

Rain started to pour down on the village, and soon everything was drenched. Within minutes, the rain stopped and eventually the clouds passed. Again Saya looked out the window. Her eyebrows furrowed with deep thought. Saya did not believe in superstitions, but whenever she got a really bad feeling, just like the one she had now, something bad usually followed.

Sakura touched Saya's shoulder lightly, causing Saya to come out of her deep thoughts. Sakura's emerald eyes looked into her companion's deep brown ones with concern. "Saya," she asked. "Are you alright?"

Forcing a light smile, Saya nodded. "Uh-huh," she answered. "I'm okay. Let's finish these papers so I can go home!"

**o0o**

"See you later Sakura," Saya said as she shrugged off the white-coat she wore during her hospital hours.

Sakura looked up from the paper work that she was doing and smiled. "See you!"

As Saya turned around one of Chuunin that stayed around the village appeared. Saya glanced at Sakura who had stopped what she was doing.

"Can I help you," Sakura asked.

The Chuunin was silent for a moment. Finally he looked each of the girls in the eyes. "Those that were sent to look for the Akatsuki returned a little while ago."

Saya stared at the man. '_Normally, if a mission is completed they don't bother telling us. Unless…' _Saya's eyes widened.

"Sarutobi Asuma was killed."

"W-what," Saya stammered as Sakura audibly gasped. Clenching her fists at her sides, Saya looked away from the Chuunin. In her mind's eye she was able to conjure an image of Asuma, the tall shinobi who always had a cigarette in his mouth or hand. Two other people flashed in her mind: Kurenai and Shikamaru.

The Chuunin looked at both girls before looking away. "I'm sorry," he said in a dead tone. "The funeral ceremony will be tomorrow morning." he informed before he turned on his heel and left.

Saya stood there for a moment, silently soaking in the shock that one of the most powerful shinobi she knew was killed in battle. Without another word, Saya left Sakura and the hospital interiors behind. The bright Konoha sun now seemed too bright and she wished it would start raining again.

"Poor Kurenai-sensei and Shikamaru," Saya sympathized in a quiet voice as she walked him. "I can't imagine how they feel. Especially Kurenai-sensei. She…" Saya trailed off.

Now in front of the gate to her clan's compound she huffed out a sigh.

"Hey, Saya, what's up?"

Saya looked up to see one of her many cousins, Renji, stare down at her with concern. Like most Fuma clan men, he inherited a the tall gene. Out of all her cousins, Saya was particularly fond of Renji because they were so close in age. He was two years older than her, a Chuunin, and ever since childhood he had been more than a cousin, but one of her closest friends.

"I just got some news when I left the hospital," started Saya.

Renji's gray eyes narrowed as he looked down at Saya with concern. "What happened?"

"Sarutobi Asuma perished in battle."

Renji's initial reaction was similar to the one Saya had while in the hospital. For a moment he looked down, as if paying respects to the memory of Asuma, before looking back up at Saya.

"Shall I tell the rest of the clan?"

Saya nodded. "Yes. Tell them there will be a funeral for him tomorrow and those who knew him well and those who can should pay their respects to him."

Renji nodded and left Saya by the gate as he began to inform the clan. Saya watched him for a moment and sighed before heading to the main house in the estate. Since she became a Genin, Saya had moved into the Fuma mansion along with her aunt and uncle. The head of the clan usually lived in the house, and since Saya had started taking role of leader, she was convinced to move in.

Upon entering her room Saya pushed open her window and looked over at her family members from her second-story bedroom. Taking a seat on the bench by the window Saya closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to play with her hair.

'_I should probably see Shikamaru sometime,_' Saya thought to herself. _'I wonder how he's doing. I hope he didn't see Asuma killed. Kurenai-sensei too. I'm sure someone has told her by now. She'll be devastated.'_

Opening her eyes Saya looked down at some of her clan members that were moving around outside. She had no idea what it meant to lose someone close to her. Her parents both died when she was young. Although she missed them, a small part of her was almost grateful that she didn't have to go through the pain of loss.

"Tomorrow," Saya said to herself. "Tomorrow, I'll see Shikamaru, and then Kurenai-sensei."

**o0o**

The morning was gray and dismal at Asuma's funeral. From her place in the second row, Saya could hear the tears from a few different places. Silently, everyone watched as Kurenai kneeled and placed a bouquet of flowers on Asuma's grave. For a moment she remained there, unmoving.

Saya looked at the faces in the crowd. '_Where is Shikamaru?' _Looking ahead, Saya could see both Ino and Choji. Still no sign of Shikamaru.

The ceremony ended minutes later and shinobi of all ranks all matching in their funeral attire dispersed in many different ways, going back to their duties. After briefly speaking with her former teammates and sensei, Saya made her way to Choji and Ino who linger by Asuma's grave.

Saya could see the tear stains on Ino's cheeks as the blonde kunoichi turned to meet her. Saya offered her condolences.

"Thanks," both Ino and Choji said.

"Have you seen Shikamaru," Choji asked.

Saya shook her head. "No, I was wondering if you guys did."

Ino shrugged and looked away. "Last time we saw him was when he ran off in the other direction yesterday. I don't know where he could be."

Saya nodded. She looked down at Asuma's grave and smiled lightly, glad to know that she had once knew him.

"Saya," Ino called, breaking into the dark-haired girl's thoughts. "If you see Shikamaru, let us know. We hope he's okay." Saya offered a soft smile and promised that if she saw him she would tell him that his teammates were looking for him.

**o0o**

Saya wandered the streets for a couple of hours, not bothering to change out of her funeral attire. Still no signs of Shikamaru. "Where could he be," Saya wondered quietly to herself.

Afternoon turned to dusk before she finally headed home. Dressing out of her black clothes she donned her usual outfit that she wore around the village and home. Tying her Obi around her waist she looked out the window now that night had descended.

"I'll try his house," Saya said aloud. "I'll bring him some tea and a couple of snacks too."

Minutes later, Saya slipped into the night with a basket of things for Shikamaru and his family.

"Hey, Saya."

Saya turned to see Renji leaning with his arms crossed at his chest against the gates of their estate.

"Are you going to see Shikamaru?"

Saya nodded. "Yes, he wasn't at the funeral today and I thought…" Saya trailed off, looking down.

Renji chuckled lightly. "Hey, you don't need to explain it to me. You want to comfort a friend."

Saya nodded.

"Send him my condolences, will you?"

Saya nodded once more before hurrying to Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru's clan home was similar to hers. The owned a lot of property, more than the Fuma clan, due to their deer-tending. Passing through their gates, Saya took a familiar path to Shikamaru's house and knocked the door.

Several seconds passed before the door opened slightly. Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, peeked out. Upon seeing it was Saya she opened the door wider and offered a smile. "Hello Saya, I haven't seen you in a while."

Saya smiled and bowed respectfully to Shikamaru's mother. "I'm sorry that I didn't hand-deliver the ointment for your deer. I've been extremely busy."

Yoshino waved a hand. "Don't worry about it." She looked at the basket at the crook of Saya's arm. "What do you have there?"

Saya touched the side of her basket. "I brought some tea and red bean dumplings for him."

Yoshino nodded, a worried look crossed her eyes. "That's good. He hasn't eaten all day," she said. "His father just came in a few moments ago, and mostly got through to him. Maybe Shikamaru needs to see you too."

Yoshino told Saya where she could find Shikamaru, and with another bow she went off looking for him.

Saya's bare feet softly padded against the polished wooden floors as she went to look for Shikamaru. Finding the room she was told he'd be in, Saya softly knocked.

"Go away, Dad."

"Shikamaru? It's me, er, Saya."

There was some sort of commotion behind the sliding door. After a few seconds it grew quiet again.

"Saya?"

"Yeah?"

After a pregnant pause, Shikamaru answered. "You can come in."

Saya opened the sliding paper door and closed it after her. She noticed Shikamaru sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, in his funeral clothes, with his back toward the door. His shoulders were heavily slumped. Placing the basket by the door, Saya crossed the room without sound. Sitting a foot away from Shikamaru she tucked her legs beaneath her.

"Ino and Choji wondered where you were. They're worried."

"I didn't go to the funeral."

Saya's lifted a hand as though she would place it on Shikamaru's shoulder before she pulled it back to her chest, in an after-thought.

Saya looked around the room and noticed scattered shogi pieces across the floor. Smiling lightly she moved toward them. "I'll pick up the pieces for you--"

"Leave them."

Saya stopped her movements. This time she did put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. She felt him tense for before his shoulders dropped even more.

"Shikamaru, if there's anything I can do--"

Shikamaru's shoulder tensed again before he quickly leaped up, startling Saya to the point where she jumped up as well. Shikamaru's eyes were ablaze with both anger and a deep sadness. The boy had always been taller than her, especially now after his recent growth spurt, but at this moment he seemed to _tower _over her.

"Damn it Saya, what can you do? What can anyone do? Asuma is gone and I watched them kill him. I made a mistake! Can't you understand that? Can't anyone understand that?"

Saya blinked up at Shikamaru who still towered over her in a rage. His hands clenched by his sides, and for a split second Saya thought he would hit her. Saya's brown eyes darkened as she looked up at Shikamaru with an unwavering gaze.

"Don't you dare yell at me," she started in a quiet voice, keeping her anger at bay. "Don't you ever yell at me again." Shikamaru's anger seemed to both diminish and grow at the same time as his eyes revealed the battle within him.

"It is not your fault that Asuma died. Do you hear me? It wasn't you fault. You did your best. The Akatsuki, they're extremely powerful. Asuma did his best to defend you, his comrades, and this village, don't take away from that by blaming yourself. Don't let his death be in vain!"

Shikamaru's anger abated at this point as he sunk to his knees. Carefully, Saya knelt in front of him and put a hand on his arm. Looking at his face, Saya continued in a calmer voice. "Shikamaru, don't let anger replace your sadness. If you need to cry, then cry. Let yourself feel sadness, just don't hold it in. Misdirected anger at those who love you is pointless. We're here for you. I'm here for you. Shikamaru, just let it out."

Saya felt Shikamaru's shoulders start to shake. Quickly she pulled Shikamaru into her arms. Shikamaru tensed for a while before he found himself gripping to Saya as if she were supporting him from a fall.

"Damn it, Saya," Shikamaru muttered once more as he gave way to heavy sobs.

Outside the door Shikamaru's father finally closed his eyes as he heard his son cry. _'Good work, Saya,' _he thought thankfully before moving on.

**o0o**

Time passed, hours to be exact, and Shikamaru had finally finished crying. He now lay on the ground, spent after his rush of emotions. To his left, Saya was slightly curled as she slept. If it was possible, Shikamaru would have offered the smallest of smiles. She stayed the entire time, even after he stopped crying the first time.

Saya didn't say much of anything since he started crying. She simply held him or sat by him, switching between the two as if she could read his mind. Shikamaru noticed that eventually she had started to fall asleep and he let her, grateful for her friendship. When she fell asleep in a kneeling position, Shikamaru carefully guided her to the floor.

'_She's so troublesome…'_

Shikamaru looked to his other side at the fallen shogi pieces. Both his father's and Saya's words swam through his mind. His father telling him what his next move should be, and Saya's assurance.

'_I'll pick up the pieces for you…_'

Shikamaru spotted the "knight" piece amidst the scattered pieces. Slowly he inched his way closer to the board. His eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly sat up and flipped the board right-side up and collected the pieces.

Glancing at the basket Saya left he curiously searched through is finding what she brought. Taking a few bites of much needed food, and a swig of tea, Shikamaru began to play shogi feverishly slamming pieces down and repositioning them. He often glanced at Saya making sure he wasn't waking her.

The sun was nearly up by the time Shikamaru finished and he was sure he was flawless. He smirked to himself at that moment. Finishing off the last of the snacks in Saya's basket he crouched down next to her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Saya. Wake up."

Saya's eyes opened slowly. Glancing at Shikamaru her eyes opened completely as she sat up quickly. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I just did."

"I meant earlier?"

"That would have been bothersome. I had to find some way to repay you. That was it."

Saya rolled her eyes as she combed her fingers through her hair. "So," she finally said. "Have you come up with a plan?"

Shikamaru looked at Saya, surprised, before smirking and nodding. "Yeah."

"Good," Saya said standing up, hiding the concern in her eyes, rubbing a sore spot on her back. Walking to the door she picked up her basket letting it slid to the crook of her arm as she pushed open the sliding door.

"Shikamaru?" She gave him a close-eyed smile. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yay for chapter 3! It didn't take me too long to get it out because I already had most of it typed up and saved. I haven't started chapter 4 year, so, I don't know how long that one will take (sorry).

Okay, I will admit that Shikamaru may be a bit out of character, but I don't really think so. During this part of the anime/manga he was really distraught, and I wanted to do my best to capture his feelings (?). If you've seen the anime/ read the manga, I hope you can see the obviously subtle changes! On a side note, I love double meanings! Teehee!

Thank you to **maxsunnyAK 47 **for reviewing on this story for me. Review really inspire me, plus, they make me smile, and show me that people actually enjoy (and bother to read) my writing. Also, I really hate doing this, but I must, I do ask for reviews, expecially now because I plan on writing another Naruto fanfic. I want to write a KakashixOCxOC fanfic, and if people like my writing, then that gives me to go ahead to write it! So tell me, what do you think? :3


	5. Ch 4: To Suna

_**Different from the Rest**_

A Nara Shikamaru Romance

_Ch. 4 - To Suna_

* * *

Weeks passed since Asuma's death. Six weeks, to be exact. Between visiting Kurenai, training, and working at the hospital, Saya found herself in the middle of more Fuma clan meetings.

In a large room, nearly two dozen clan members gathered around a long rounded table so that each was able to face each other. Saya sat at the head of the table. On her left was her Aunt, and on her right, was her Uncle. Saya re-crossed her legs under the table as she listened to one of the members speak.

"Something is coming," said Manabu, a jounin with a long scar that effected his right eyesight on his face. "Konoha's peace has been disrupted as of recent events."

"Konoha has never truly been at peace," Saya said matter-of-factly. "So long as organizations such as Akatsuki exist and we war with other villages, we will never understand peace."

Manabu gave Saya a hard stare for a moment and swallowed all the malicious things he thought. "Be that as it may, Saya-_san_," Manabu put an emphasis on her honorary title, as if mocking her. "We must become prepared. More weaponry, more tools, and more," Manabu glared at Saya, "a more fit leader. One who has been around to see the last Shinobi war."

Saya's eyes flamed angrily as she remained in her seat, willing herself to be calm. Around her, every voice shouted up angrily. Most defended Saya, but there were still few who took Manabu's side.

"Silence," yelled Saya's uncle, Eisu, slamming his hands on the table as he stood.

The disputes ceased as all turned to face him. Eisu turned his dark eyes on Manabu. "Why do you doubt Saya? A couple years ago, you and the rest of your clan seen here unanimously voted her in. Is it because she is young? What is your problem now?"

"She has no experience!"

This time Saya did react, standing and punching her fist into the table. "I have no experience because you intend to keep me here in Konoha when I could be doing more missions! We have ties with Sunagakure, if you recall, Manabu, and if I wasn't caged here, then perhaps we could strengthen those bonds!"

Manabu laughed harshly. "You're foolish, Saya. You're sixteen and still a only Chuunin. When I was 15 I became a Jounin. You're inexperienced. Even our Suna ties will mock you!"

"If you remember correctly our ti-," started Saya, before she was cut off by Renji.

"How do you know?"

All eyes turned to Renji who watched this exchange intently. He glanced at Saya and gave her a light smile before addressing the rest of the clan in the meeting. Taking a seat, Saya folded her arms across her chest, thankful for Renji.

"I personally do not want an inexperienced leader either," started Renji.

Manabu grinned evilly in triumph, and Saya's eyes widened with surprise. '_Renji, what are you saying?_'

"But," Renji continued. "How does anyone gain experience? By learning. If we don't send Saya out on inter-village missions and meetings with our comrades then how will she grow? If she stays around here, sheltered by us, then she will grow to be a weak leader and she will inevitably be overturned. This is why I propose that we as Tsunade-sama if she has a mission for Saya that requires her going to Suna, as well as meet with our ties."

Roars erupted again from the clansmen as they argued for the logic and against the logic in Renji's words.

Saya met Renji's eyes across the table. She smiled at him. '_Renji…thank you._'

"Enough!" To Saya's left, her Aunt, Koharu, spoke over the arguing people, who once again instantly quieted.

"I agree with Renji," Koharu stated. "Saya is the heiress of this clan and future leader when the time is right. She'll need to find missions and meet with those in Suna." Koharu turned to Saya and pat her arm with a maternal instinct.

"Saya-chan," Koharu started, still unable to fully believe that the girl before her has grown-up into a strong, medical chuunin. "You are to go to Tsunade-sama and ask her for a mission as well as tell her that you plan on staying for a while longer. You are to take Renji with you as a bodyguard."

"But I don't need a body-"

"Don't interrupt me," Koharu said angrily and Saya automatically shrank back with a disturbed look, still slightly fearful of her aunt's infamous temper. More kindly, Koharu continued. "You will need Renji. He knows how you work and you know how he works. Besides, it is a custom that all heads of clans never travel on missions alone or without a bodyguard, especially if they're young. Especially if they're female."

Saya looked into her aunt's chocolate brown eyes that matched her own. Taking a breath she smiled. "Fine, Auntie," Saya answered, knowing that ultimately, her aunt was right.

Satisfied with Saya's response, her uncle nodded and clapped his hands once. "Alright, this meeting is over. You can all go back to what you were doing."

There was a shuffle of feet and chairs being pushed back as the clansmen left the meeting room. Manabu was among the last to leave. He glared at Saya, Eisu, Koharu, and Renji.

"This isn't over," he said in a threatening voice before he stormed out of the room.

Saya stared after him, and like the adult she could be, she stuck out her tongue at him. "This isn't over," she mocked, receiving warning glances from her aunt and uncle.

"Saya," Eisu started.

"I know, I know," said Saya. "But, what's his problem all of a sudden. Why is he doubting me?"

"He's sexist," Koharu answered bluntly. "He refuses to go on missions with kunoichi because he believes them to be weak. He doesn't even believe females should be allowed to defend Konoha."

"That explains it," Saya muttered as she thought some not-so-nice thoughts about Manabu. Eisu touched the top of Saya's head.

"Don't worry about him, he's only one. He may be able to start a small fire, but there's enough water in this clan to douse him."

"Thank you, Uncle," Saya said, glad to have him as well as Koharu and Renji on her side.

Renji grinned at Eisu's analogy before standing and stretching his arms over his head. "Well, I think we should go see Tsunade-sama now," Renji suggested putting his hands in his pockets. "No point in putting it off."

**o0o**

In Tsunade's office, Renji allowed Saya to do all the talking. When she finished, Renji offered her a smile, knowing that Saya didn't enjoy making long-winded speeches.

Tsunade and Shizune remained silent as they listened to the request. Tsunade stared at the Fuma shinobi from over her folded hands. Finally she sat up straight.

"Your request is reasonable," Tsunade said with the slightest of smiles. Saya let out a breath of relief.

Tsunade glanced at Shizune. "Shizune," she said. "Do we currently have any missions going to Suna?"

Shizune smiled and nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama. We have a new one right here. It is a B-Rank mission." Shizune handed Tsunade a rather thick folder and Tsunade quickly read through it.

"Right," she said. She then looked at Renji and Saya. "Alright, I have a good mission for you two. Your mission is to deliver these documents to the Kazekage. They go in no one else's hands but his. Not even to his advisers. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Saya and Renji answered in unison.

Tsunade nodded, "You will have a week to complete the mission. Once these documents are in the Kazekage's hands, you will send a messenger bird telling me that your mission is completed, and after that you can meet with our allies. Once you are prepared for the mission come back here for the documents."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

As Saya opened the door to leave the Hokage's office, when her eyes widened with surprise. Standing with his arm ready to knock on the door, Shikmaru looked down at Saya and smiled.

"Saya?"

Saya grinned. "Hey, Shikamaru, long time no see," she said. Since his mission to avenge Asuma, Saya hadn't seen much of her friend mostly because of the work she's been doing within her clan.

Shikamaru lowered his arm and gave her the smallest of smiles. "Getting a mission," he guessed.

"Yes, the first one in a long time," she said as Shikamaru moved to the side to give her and Renji room to leave. "See you later," she said before walking away with Renji.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, closing the door after Saya. Tsunade gave him a knowing look. Shikamaru made a quizzical sound.

"Nothing, nothing," Tsunade said, leaving Shikamaru with an annoyed expression.

"Do you have any information," Tsunade asked, all business now.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Fuma Manabu is to be watched."

Tsunade nodded and stood from her desk to look out her window contemplatively. Below she spotted Renji and Saya walking back to their clan home. '_That girl has the makings to be a good leader. I'm sure that's why she's going on this mission now,_' Tsunade silently mused. '_If she doesn't know of the treachery that stirs in her clan we'll have to protect her until she finds out. But who knows, she's a sharp girl._'

"Shikamaru, I have a mission for you."

"What, another one?"

Tsunade turned to glare at the boy. Shikamaru held up his hands defensively, not in the mood to argue with the quick-tempered Hokage today.

"You'll like this one," Tsunade said.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm sending Saya and Renji on a mission. You are to meet them on the way back and escort them back to the village. If what you say about Manabu is true, then we cannot afford to take any chances."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, unsure of what to say. "Fine," he said, accepting the mission with the smallest of smiles.

**o0o**

"Saya, I'll be fine," insisted Kurenai.

After preparing for the mission she told Renji that he should go meet the Hokage so she could make a quick run to Kurenai's apartment.

Saya smiled lightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay," she said, laughing a bit. "It's just that-"

Kurenai smiled and nodded, interrupting her. "You worry about me, I know." In the past month, Kurenai's bright red eyes had dimmed slightly as she still mourned over her loss. However, in the past few days, the light slowly seemed to be coming back. Kurenai ran a hand over her stomach that showed only the smallest of bumps. Her ring on her left ring finger glinted in the light. "You know, between you and Shikamaru, I don't get to be alone very often."

"S-sorry, Kurenai-sensei," Saya apologized.

Kurenai laughed lightly. "Don't worry," she insisted once more, touching Saya's long black hair. "I managed without you two before, I can do it again." Kurenai smiled lightly. "If anything, you need to worry about your clan," she advised, her deep red eyes meeting Saya's chocolate brown ones with a serious intensity.

Saya nodded, "I know." Adjusting the headband around her neck, Saya gave Kurenai a thumbs-up. "Well, I need to go now. Don't want Renji or Tsunade-sama mad at me."

Kurenai nodded as the girl began to walk away. "Stay safe," she said, watching as the girl turned and gave her a smile before disappearing behind a corner.

By the village gates Tsunade and Renji were waiting. Renji was zipping up his backpack, having put the documents in there fore safe keeping. He smiled as Saya approached.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Saya.

Tsunade made a sound as she crossed her arm over her very ample bosom. "Remember," Tsunade reminded. "Only the Kazekage's hands."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, dismissed!"

Saya and Renji started at a brisk pace, running through the trees. Renji, who was faster than Saya, fell to the right of her, synchronizing their movements. Saya grinned at him. "You don't have to go slow on my account," she said.

Renji nodded. "I know. How am I supposed to be your bodyguard if I'm way ahead of you."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

Renji laughed and tugged on one of Saya's long strands of hair. "Of course you do. There are many who would want to take advantage of a girl like you. Especially with those weak looking arms of yours."

"Shut up, Renji," Saya yelled angrily, punching him on the arm.

Renji laughed again as he rubbed away the soreness. "Okay, I take back the 'weak arms' comment."

"Good."

After a moment's banter, Renji and Saya fell silent as they concentrated on their surroundings and getting to Suna as soon as possible. With their brisk pace, Saya closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of having the wind rush through her hair, savoring the fact that she was on a mission again. Glancing at Renji, she note the serious expression on his face. She had been on missions with him before so she knew that he took every mission seriously.

Renji caught Saya staring at him. His dark eyes stared at her quizzically. "What?"

Saya smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking that it's good to be on a mission with you again. And that you should hurry and become a jounin."

Renji smirked. "Yeah, I know. I plan on taking the jounin exams next month."

This was news to Saya. "Really," she asked with a smile. "You'll do great!"

Renji scratched his cheek modestly and chuckled. "I hope so," he said.

They fell into silence once more as Saya gave him another smile. The last few times she sparred against Renji she noticed that he had grown considerably stronger, making it nearly impossible for her to beat him. Her Genjutsu abilities, in other words, were no match for his speed. A thought crossed her mind as she thought about her cousin and close friend. '_Sometimes I think that it should be you who is the leader of this clan_.'

**o0o**

Manabu had watched Saya and Renji leave the village with an angry look. "I'll wait," he said to himself, grinning evilly. "I'll wait and let you complete your little mission to Suna. Too bad you two will never see home again."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4! I am incredibly sorry for the lack of a creative title. I couldn't think of a good one. Not much Shikamaru in this chapter, too bad. Just a heads up, I don't know how much Shikamaru will be in the next chapter, I'll figure it out as I start to write it. However, there will be a lot of him mentioned...or so I hope! **

**This chapter, I kind of wanted to establish Renji and Saya's relationship. They're pretty much like siblings...the good kind that actually like each other, haha. **

**Thanks to MaxsunnAK 47, Jo and Booker, and lyngan for reviewing! =]**

**Oh, a little more news! Come this weekend, or maybe sometime sooner if I get bored, or later if I'm too busy, I will be posting the first chapter of my new KakashixOC story, so I ask you all to check that out when it finally comes...just a warning...that story will be rated "M". Yep. **

**Reviews? :3 **


End file.
